


Solstice

by Dragonessa007



Series: Destiny One-Shots [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Cayde-6 Being Cayde-6 (Destiny), F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonessa007/pseuds/Dragonessa007
Summary: Cayde-6 and Kaia enjoy some time to themselves during the first morning of the Solstice of Heroes





	Solstice

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless smut, written at God knows when at night so apologies for any errors. Takes place before the first two pieces chronologically. Cayde and Kaia share an intimate morning before the Solstice of Heroes festivities begin. I was definitely inspired by some other Cayde-6 smut fanfics that involve how his shall we say, “equipment” looks as well.

There were many perks to dating one of the Vanguard, but the best was getting to wake up next to a very pleased Exo every morning. Kaia would always wake him up with a kiss, dark lips gently pressing against his mouth plates, and lingering just enough until she could feel his chest whirr and warm and see his optics flicker to life. When he gazed at her with those pale blue lights, half-lidded with that sleepy sort of lopsided grin accompanying them it always made her chuckle happily.   


Some mornings though, started off a bit differently... such as the morning of the Solstice of Heroes festivities. A celebration dedicated to the many deeds she had performed on behalf of the city, though she really didn’t like being the center of so much attention.   


The only attention she desired was Cayde’s, and he was more than willing to give - especially when the whole idea of this big Guardian party was to celebrate how freaking amazing his girl was. Seriously, could he have gotten anymore lucky? He simply watched as she shifted beneath the sheets until she was laying atop him in all of her gorgeous Awoken glory. 

_Traveler give me strength..._ his mind barely managed to coherently think as she kissed against his jawline, his throat. Her lips pressing in all the right places against the softer pieces of synthetic skin and wires. Sometimes it was a bit of a blessing and a curse to be an Exo. All that sensory info all at once, his voice box was already crackling lightly, “E-Easy there, beautiful...,”   


She merely laughed, that sweet yet sensual sound made him weak. Kaia may have been a touch on the petite side, and often came across as quiet and shy, but Cayde had the honor of seeing her true colors shine. He groaned softly as her tongue lapped over a sensitive spot on his throat and for a moment he froze up as he felt the chill of the Void in her touch and it was then he remembered she was a Nightstalker and... he was _definitely_ going to have to do some research because _holy shit_ he had no idea that was a thing.   


But of course he had a few tricks of his own. He was a hunter too, and her vanguard and he needed to make her aware of such. For a moment he laid there, just letting her play, giving her the satisfaction of being in control.   


The way she was atop him made it easy for his hands to move along her body and when her kisses began to tingle with cold again, he brought his own Light into play. Motes of warm Solar energy pulsing against her pale blue skin. Her sudden gasp and the intense shudder that followed nearly made him lose it right then, but he kept his cool. Her back arched against his palms and he smirked as she breathed his name, moving her hips down against his.   


“Oh gods, Cayde...,” Kaia moaned softly, “Where did you learn to do t-that?” Her voice caught slightly as one plated hand moved to her lower back, just shy of her ass.   


“I have my ways, Kaia.” He purred her name, pressing his mouth to her throat as he moved to sit up, holding her in his arms. Her arms quickly wrapped around him, and his hands continued to trail along her lean frame, the feeling of her hips rolling against his making it difficult to concentrate. She was feeling _very_ needy, and he aimed to satisfy that. He continued to press his lip plates to her soft skin, and in lieu of nipping he sent out little sparks of solar light where the plates touched. Her little squeaks and moans in response were music to his ears. The hand not rubbing her back was gently stroking through her raven hair, pushing the strands out of her eyes. 

He loved her eyes. Bright blue like the open sky, and glowing as all Awoken’s eyes did. There was something about it he found so appealing he couldn’t put words to it. The way she looked at him through those half-lidded eyes, how they gleamed with desire for him... it was almost too much.   


“Cayde...,” she breathed his name again, her cheeks flushed a deep shade of blue. There was a sound of need in her voice, “C’mon...!” She whined a little too, trying to get him to stop being a tease.   


At this he chuckled, “Didn’t anyone teach you that patience is a virtue?” He kept up his slow, Solar enhanced caresses, occasionally moving his hips up into hers just enough to tease and show that yes, he was hard, but no she couldn’t have him just yet.   


Kaia mewled, shifting her hips again, seeking friction and Cayde could already feel that she was wet even through the panties she wore beneath that oh so perfectly sheer camisole she chose to wear over them. _Bless the Traveler for the warm nights we’ve been having_ , he thought to himself with a chuckle.   


He had her lean back slightly, and this gave him room to stroke over her chest, squeezing her breasts, which made her moan a little more loudly. She wasn’t as blessed as most girls in the upstairs department but for Cayde those perky breasts fit just right in his hands. “Relax, Kaia... let me treat you, yeah? It is the Solstice of Heroes, so I want to treat my favorite hero right...,”   


Kaia smiled, her expression turning bashful. “Alright...”, she murmured, letting Cayde do as he pleased. His hands were still at her breasts, cupping and teasing her flesh. When his fingertips brushed against her nipples she gasped sharply as he continued to use his Light to add warmth to his touch.   


Her hips were flush against his and she was grinding a slow rhythm against his length. She could feel how hard he was against her and that only made her want him more. Cayde sighed, a low and pleased sound. For a long moment he simply let her continue to move atop him, watching her hips rock steadily back and forth, her breasts bounce up and down. Definitely one hell of a show, but then he was getting impatient.   


With a smirk he moved so that he was the one on top this time, spreading her legs so that he could have some room to maneuver. Kaia’s eyes glazed over with desire as she eyed his bare length once he transmatted his boxers away. The synthetic material of his cock was meant to mimic the texture and overall look of a human or Awoken’s as much as possible. The lights flickering up and down it’s length that matched the warm gold of his vocal lights though? Personal touch he couldn’t resist. 

For a moment he simply gazed at Kaia, taking in her lean, petite form as she transmatted her clothes away in a flicker of sparkling light, dark lips forming into a grin as she showed herself off.

Her pale blue skin held a radiance to it, silvery white lines glimmered along the surface like ice across a pond. He remembered her telling him once it was a side effect of being reborn by the Light. That all Awoken guardians had similar markings.   


“I love you, Cayde.” Kaia murmured, smiling up at him. He smiled back, and if he could blush he would have. As it was, his vocal lights flickered a little.   


“Love you too, Kaia.” He murmured back, and with a happy sigh he pushed forward, slowly entering her.

 Kaia moaned eagerly, pulling him into a needy kiss as he filled her. Almost immediately her hips moved against his, and Cayde stuttered out a curse as he began to move to keep up. At first his thrusts were slow and sensual, but quickly they built into a steady rhythm and the two of them quickly turned into a moaning, needy mess.

 Kaia clung tightly to his shoulders, nails digging into the soft silicone between the metal plating of his back. Her face was buried in the crook of his neck, Cayde could feel the warmth of her breath against him and hummed appreciatively. With practiced ease he guided her left leg over his hip, one hand gripping her thigh to hold her in place and when she let out a cry as the angle of his thrusts changed just so, he grinned.   


He could feel that she was already getting close, and when Kaia pulled him into a deep, wanton kiss and flipped them so that she was on top again, he couldn’t resist. He simply watched her bounce atop him, clearly enjoying the show that she was putting on as she swayed and shifted her hips in that cheeky way that always drove him wild.   


“Mmh.... Cayde...,” Kaia breathed, smiling down at him as she wiggled her hips and felt him buck underneath her. “You always did like it better when I was on top, yeah?”   


“It’s a hell of a show,” Cayde chuckled, gasping as she ground her hips down against him. “Shit, Kaia...!”   


Kaia laughed, leaning in to kiss him again, only to let out a surprised moan as Cayde’s hands grabbed her ass and squeezed as she moved up and down some more. Her breath was hitching, heart pounding against her ribs. She could feel the first threads of her orgasm coming on, those little bursts of pleasure that threatened to open the floodgates   


“Getting close?” Cayde purred. He could feel that she was right on the edge, the way she was tightening around him and clinging to him...   


“ _Cayde...!_ ” Kaia couldn’t say anything more, but Cayde knew what she wanted and while one hand was fondling her breast, the other trailed down to her clit, running the tiny nub of flesh. Just like that, Kaia’s hips snapped forward and with a couple more well timed thrusts she finally came with a near-scream of his name, the sound echoing slightly off the walls of his room.   


He held her close as she came, and his orgasm wasn’t far behind, both of them lost to pleasure for several long moments as they called out to each other amidst the rush of heat and static and...

“Holy shit, that.... that was...,” Cayde panted as he slowly came down from the high. He held Kaia close, running a hand through her hair.   


“Amazing.” Kaia smiled, giving him a gentle kiss.   


“Happy solstice, yeah?” Cayde laughed softly.

“Happy solstice, indeed.” Kaia agreed.

 


End file.
